Veronica Flint
Daughter of Mayor Thomas Flint. '' sakura_haruno_by_moonarc-d8riglw.jpg red_haired_girl_by_serafleur-d9x671m.jpg 87845f019b3034284d349c8f5f6c20df.jpg General Information 103908a1ce049c463377e2efbde25f1d.jpg f737fbbf94e269f9f6e58bbbd97b6970.jpg '''Name: Veronica Flint' Age: 17 Weight: 122 lbs Height: 5'6 Hair Color: Strawberry Eye Color: Emerald Blood Type: A -''' '''DoB: N/A Apperance _rHnf9fRilc.jpg A19d87715c1ef5c43c4acc84d390430d.jpg 36950cd238164c5e278f82eed204b10d.jpg Aae774c47a222df627cf8c40215419c1.jpg The young heiress smiled vibrantly with strawberry lip balm painting her words. Her simple grin burned with a fever and was highlighted by the most rosiest cheeks. Her hair was wild and fluffy. It resembled the likeness of pink whip frosting. She stared back with the most intense oceanic salt green eyes. Their color stained itself in the back of your mind and all you could see was the bleeding bluegreen salty sea, its foam rushing to the sandy island shores. Her beholders couldn't help but feel as if they were staring straight at a strawberry shortcake. With melon melodic skin so smooth and savory cradling all of her small and supple curves. Every nook and cranny, from the scattered freckles on her face, to her small and slender finger tips, all the way to the gentle curves of her feet. She was gorgeous. Behavior/Personality 9cde8fb976faea077cd6852fb2182839.jpg 4bc6e492f785cdb26087c8b5def7f41f.jpg d9dd09fa79d9e6c91ab1c4e2c61d7756.jpg Roleplay Allignment hairstyles_by_dymx-d7q7ebo.png tumblr_lq4sgwfOeR1ql1ysto1_500.png ''Chaotic Good A chaotic good character acts as his conscience directs him/her with little regard for what others expect of him/her. He/she makes his own way, but he or shen is kind and benevolent. He/she believes in goodness and right but has little use for laws and regulations. He/she hates it when people try to intimidate others and tell them what to do. He/she follows their own moral compass, which, although good, may not agree with that of society. Chaotic good is the best alignment you can be because it combines a good heart with a free spirit. Chaotic good can be a dangerous alignment when it disrupts the order of society and punishes those who do well for themselves. 'Occupation/Class' ' sakura_haruno_by_opaphir-d7vt7vi.jpg 332205ea28f275624ae72a89a4dd7982.jpg ' '''Kasaihana City Mayor's Daughter' 'Fighting Style' N/A 'Weapon of Choice' 0d2a0795580586d773dc571720c9483e.jpg 7ec716e0986c9206c7e19aeae1747ccc.jpg Allies/Enemies ( As we encourage diversity with our characters. We encourage you to possibly create bullies, enemies you may have within the streets, or even create a rivalry between you and another Rper. ) 'Background' ( As we seek skilled roleplayers. We would like to see a 180 word bio. You are more then welcome to write more. But the bare minimum is 180 words. ) These are the places you can say your character is from if your having trouble coming up with a background. Click Here! Locations PeakHuman System *Peak Human Durability *Peak Human Stamina " Your Story " Your story is a feature in the RP community that we used based around the category system. To follow your characters story from start to finish. You make a catagory for your char with however name you want it to be. And from then on, you slap that category on your chars episodes and pages so that everything involing that character will have a direct link to all the things they've done and is up too currently! EX: *The Wolf God - Follow the story of Kin Tasanagi. *Bleeding Cherries - Follow the story of Kaiuri Tachibana 'APPROVED BY' ~Two approvals will be needed IE: Chairmen Tasanagi, Chariman Ryoji Category:Generation 1 Category:Flint Family Category:Kai's Characters